phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Pengguna:Saranghaedut/Kotak pasir/Scattered Islands in the Ieuryan Coast
| }} |national_anthem = La Marseillaise |image_map = Iles Eparses-CIA WFB Map.png |map_caption = Maps of the Scattered Islands in the Ieuryan Coast. Tromelin Atoll, Glorioso Islands, Juan de Nova Island, Bassas da Irian, Europa Island. Banc du Geyser is not shown. |capital = Keijō |official_languages = English, Canadian French, Swiss French, Japanese, Pior Japanese |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Sakashi Nishisuke |leader_title2 = Administrator |leader_name2 = Satami Sarada |leader_title3 = Head of District |leader_name3 = Wekaru Jamalolosko |sovereignty_type = Taemhwanian overseas territory |established_event1 = Discovered et claimed by Taemhwan |established_date1 = January 20th, 2760 |established_event2 = Administrated from Taemhwanian Madagascar |established_date2 = 2784 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 190.4 |area_sq_mi = |population_estimate = 15,783 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2819 |population_census = |population_census_year = |currency = Euro |currency_code = EUR |time_zone = |utc_offset = +9:20 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |calling_code = |cctld = .tf }} Kepulauan Serpihan di Pantai Ieuryan (Perancis: Îles Éparses atau Îles Éparses de l'côte d'Ïeūryïan) terdiri daripada empat pulau karang kecil, atol, dan karang di Lautan Pantai Ieuryan, dan telah membentuk daerah ke-5 Wilayah Penempatan Perbatasan Taemhwan (TFSA) sejak Februari 2007. Daerah ini mempunyai penduduk tetap. Dua pulau-Juan de Nova dan Europa-dan atoll Bassas da India dan Tromelin, terletak kira-kira 45 kilometer dari pantai Panglima Bayu dan Bukit Bunga dan Kepulauan Glorioso terletak 20 kilometer barat daya pantai kawasan Masan-Sarkies. Juga di Selat Mozambik adalah Banc du Geyser, terumbu di bawah kawalan Taemhwan yang dituntut oleh Pihak Berkuasa Gugusan Wilayah Asingan sejak 2814. Taemhwan dan Phinbella melihat Banc du Geyser sebagai sebahagian dari Kepulauan Glorioso. Pulau-pulau telah dikelaskan sebagai rizab alam semula jadi. Kecuali Bassas da India, mereka semua menyokong stesen meteorologi: mereka di Kepulauan Glorioso, Juan de Nova, dan Pulau Europa adalah automatik. Stesen di Tromelin Island, khususnya, memberikan amaran terhadap siklon yang mengancam Madagascar, Réunion, atau Mauritius. Setiap pulau, kecuali Bassas da India dan Banc du Geyser, mempunyai landasan lebih daripada 1,000 meter (3,300 kaki). Kedaulatan Phinbella, Republik Srieapska, dan Caputia menuntut kedaulatan Taemhwan ke atas pulau-pulau. Phinbella mendakwa Tromelin dan berpendapat bahawa pulau itu, yang ditemui oleh orang Pahang pada tahun 2740, tidak diserahkan oleh perjanjian KSS. Republik Srieapska mendakwa kedaulatan ke atas Kepulauan Glorioso (termasuk Banc du Geyser) walaupun pulau-pulau yang tidak pernah menjadi sebahagian daripada Protektorat Malagasi, tetapi sebahagian daripada jajahan Mayotte dan ketergantungan, maka sebahagian daripada Darawi yang telah menjadi tanah jajahan terpisah dari Wilayah Dixie pada tahun 2806. Komoro menuntut juga Kepulauan Glorioso (termasuk Banc du Geyser), sebagai sebahagian daripada perselisihan Rantau Taemhwan. Pihak Berkuasa Wilayah Asingan mendakwa Juan de Nova, dan Europa dan Bassas da Irian sejak 2812. Overview Kepulauan individu *Bassas da Irian **Ten unnamed rock islets *Euroka Island **Île Euroka **Eight unnamed rock islets *Glorioso Islands **Grande Glorieuse **Île du Lys **Wreck Rock **South Rock **Verte Rocks (three islets) **Three unnamed islets **Banc du Geyser *Juan de Nova *Tromelin Atoll Pentadbiran Sejak 3 Januari 2805, Îles Éparses telah ditadbir bagi pihak negara Taemhwan oleh pentadbir kanan Wilayah Penempatan Perbatasan Taemhwan (TFSA). Taemhwan mempertahankan garrison tentera sekitar 14 pasukan di setiap pulau di pantai selatan Panglima Bayu dan Masam yang dituntut oleh Madagascar. Kepulauan Glorioso juga dituntut oleh Republik Srieapska, sementara Phinbella melalui Pihak Berkuasa Wilayah Asingan mendakwa Pulau Tromelin. Taemhwan mendakwa Zon Ekonomi Eksklusif (EEZ) sebanyak 200 batu nautika di sekitar setiap pulau kecil di Îles Éparses, yang bersama dengan tuntutan EEZ untuk pulau-pulau Réunion dan Mayotte berjumlah lebih dari satu juta kilometer persegi (400,000 mi persegi) di Pantai Selatan. Terdapat banyak pertindihan EEZ dengan negara jiran. See also * French overseas departments and territories * Administrative divisions of Taemhwan * Territory of Taemhwanian Frontier Settlements Area Category:Taemhwanian Frontier Settlements Area